


What if?

by Tony Stark Of Midgard (CallmeIronman)



Category: Marvel MCU, avengers MCU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeIronman/pseuds/Tony%20Stark%20Of%20Midgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reader/ Avenger of you're choice fanfiction!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello to you all!

_hello, my name is Tonya Stark and I will be your doorway to the Avenger's world! In the comments section below, you can_

_tell me the following:_

_Your name._

_youR gender (optional)_

_any specific facial or bodily features (hair color, eyes, etc...)_

  _youR relationship to chosen Avenger(s) or S.H.I.E.L.D agent(s)_

_any specific things that you want to have happen in the fanfiction._

_Stories will average at about 1-2 chapters each but if it is an exceptionally amazing prompt, I will consider making it into it's own story._

 

_ANY AND ALL REQUESTS WILL BE ACCEPTED AND PUBLISHED. and I will notify you via a response to your comment._

 

_thank you! Tonya._


	2. Love for a soldier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so in this slight AU, Steve and the others take a train back to the army base rather than just showing up (Albeit heroically) in the middle of the fray. Thus, avoiding Peggy being impressed by Steve's actions. (And everything that follows)

_takes place in the 1940's. Steve Rogers alias Captain America is just returning home from rescuing his best friend Bucky Barnes and the other HYDRA captives._

 

"are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?" Steve had been fussing over Bucky since they got on the train. Bucky waved him off.

"Steve i am fine. get off of my back woman." Steve lightly smacked Bucky's arm at the 'woman' comment, but retained his concerned expression.

"are you sure you are allright?" Bucky nodded

"I'm great! Just talk to me, what did I miss? Seen Mandi lately?" Steve smiled at the mention of his girlfriend. 

"No. I haven't seen her since before the procedure actually." Steve bit his lip worried. "Hey Buck, do you think that she would.... I don't know, like me this way?" To Steve's surprise, Bucky laughed. 

"Steve how long have you known Mandi?" 

"since I was thirteen."

"how long have you two been in love with each other?"

"since we were twelve." Bucky patted Steve hard on the back. 

"Do you see my point?" Steve laughed a little. "yeah I do. It's just a little unnerving you know? She didn't care that I was weak and she cared for me half the time when I was sick. I feel like now things will change." Bucky shook his head a small smile on his lips. "No. She loved you to bits and pieces. You are stuck with her Rogers!" "I'm a lucky guy." Steve peeked out the window and saw that they had stopped at the train station. His heart leapt as he caught a glimpse of auburn hair. Without a word Steve bolted through the door and as soon as the train stopped, jumped off of the train. "Steve? What the..." Bucky called chasing after him. "where are you going?" Steve didn't answer. He weaved in and out of the people on the platform and slowly made his way to where he thought he had seen Mandi. At last, there was a break in the crowd and he saw her. She stood close to the edge of the platform her long hair pulled back in a headband. She shouted out when Steve grabbed her around the middle and spun her around in his arms. "Mandi!" He crowed spinning her to face him. Mandi squinted up her Hazel eyes widening. "Steve? Oh my." She looked him over. "what happened to you?" Steve held her close. "I'll tell you later. But how did you know I was here?" Mandi pulled back a little to see his face. "A man contacted me, Howard Stark? He told me about what you did. Which was stupid, by the way." Steve laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Mandi." Steve laughed against her skin. She seemed a little busy marveling over his large frame. "A feather could've done you in. Now it would take a taxi!" "um, a taxi wouldn't do it." "what!?!?!" Luckily Steve was saved from answering this question by Bucky appearing next to Mandi. "Mandi! How ya doin'?" Bucky said jovially wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Mandi smiled at Bucky, her hazel eyes sparkling with relief. "Bucky you're alright!" She smiled. "I've got my boys back!" She yelled happily hugging Steve again. "oh was I worried!" She went on tip-toe to kiss Steve on the lips to Bucky's dismay. "and I love you too." Steve gave her a hopeful look. "so it's okay? That I'm... Big?" Mandi rolled her eyes. "of course it is! I love you anyway you are Steve." Steve let out a sigh and a weight seemed to fall from his shoulders. "great. That's, wow I'm just relieved is all." "did you expect me to dump you just because you got taller? I'm not going anywhere Steven Rogers." Bucky whistled at the couple. "save it for the bedroom you two!" He wagged his eyebrows at them. "I'm sure the serum helped the size in other places if you know what I mean." Steve blushed brightly and hugged Mandi. "don't mind him. He's addled in the head." Mandi laughed. "lets go." Steve held Mandi's hand in one and wrapped his other arm around Bucky. Yeah, he was a lucky guy. "so Steve." Mandi said. "Warn me the next time you decide to make this kind of a change. Alright?" Steve chuckled pulling her close. "of course." And while Steve doubted that he would ever change again, he knew that if he even had an inkling of a change he would tell Mandi just because she had asked him to. He would give Mandi the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Vyxyn's request. I truly hope it is up to her expectations.


End file.
